Breaking up isn't easy
by Salior Dream
Summary: A series of stories about breaking up - 1st chapter Tai's POV on the XMas eps.Chapter two is now up.
1. It hurt's when

It hurts when.......  
  
A story from Tai's point of view regarding the Christmas "Sorato" Incident, when Sora broken his heart.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I didn't think this would happen, Sora leaving me for my best friend. I thought that we would be together forever, but that's the way life goes. It all started when she said "I've fallen in love with someone else" the pain in my heart where I felt the emotion of the love of Taiora all those years ago at Datamon's pyramid where I saved her, where was he? Did he risk his life though that electric fence for her? And next when I saved her from Mammothmon, did he push her away from the falling rocks?, no he didin't, I care more for Sora than he ever will.  
  
Now I'm sitting in my room looking though her stuff, which she left here, so many memories the pain of the break up is more painful as ever - emotional pain, I can't eat drink or play soccer probably - Davis is actually beating me at soccer now since the break up.  
  
There you were last night sitting close to her by candlelight  
  
I couldn't let you see my crying eyes but I wanted so bad to run to you  
  
How could you find someone in just so little time  
  
We said we'd be friends maybe one day give us one more try  
  
I can't understand, it happened so fast  
  
Six months have passed  
  
Now suddenly you've gotten over me  
  
Now, I'm thinking about the times I've had with her, like at the amazement park last summer going down the rollercoaster, I really enjoyed that, we said that we agreed to be best friends but that isn't the same as being in love especially with the child of love.  
  
It hurts when I thought I had gotten over you  
  
It hurts when together forever won't come true  
  
It hurts when one broken heart is how it ends  
  
'cause it hurts to know that you are in love again  
  
Some people says that love and friendship is most suited for each other, but I disagree, I think that Love and Courage is a match made in heaven just like Hope and Light, we had so much history together and we both shares the same interests, she only wants him because he is popular and Kawaii and that will make her popular too.  
  
I'm trying so hard not to care but you're happy now and it's not fair  
  
Just when I thought that I was getting strong I see you with her I was wrong  
  
Now I can pretend that losing you didn't mean a thing  
  
And I can deny that this whole thing's not happening  
  
To hold it inside.it's killing me, it's hurting me. If you could only see I can't stand looking at them anymore, the kissing, hugging and generally being in love, I'm trying to be happy for them but the feeling of hatred for my best friend which had taken my girl covers that feeling of happiness and compassion for others.  
  
It hurts when I thought I had gotten over you  
  
It hurts when together forever won't come true  
  
It hurts when one broken heart is how it ends  
  
'cause it hurts to know that you are in love again  
  
La-la-la-la....Ohh...  
  
What is love? Is it an emotion shared between two people or is it love for everything or is it Sora's crest which enables Birdaramon to digivolve to Garduamon, I don't know anymore, but one thing for certain is that when Sora broken up with me I was heart broken and maybe can't love again.  
  
It hurts when ooooohhhhhhh..  
  
It hurts when I see you, I see you with her  
  
It hurts when my broken heart is how it ends  
  
'cause it hurts to know that you are in love again  
  
This is the start of my series on Breaking up - next time is Takari 


	2. My worst nightmare

My worst nightmare - A Daikari story told by Takeru  
  
It all started when we were all in the digital world destroying the remaining control spires, the atomosphre was great, everyone was getting along with each other until Davis and I got into an argument about who should destroy the last spire, we argued and argued until I got really angry, I snapped and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a giant thump!! Holding his face he laid down on the ground, Kari ran over to him to see how he was - I think that she likes him more than me. Then she looked at me with one of those looks - You're in soooo much trouble kind of look.  
  
She acted like a nurse to Davis, by fetching water and herbs to heal the cut, so in love without taking any notice to me. Yolei came over and had ago at me about punching Davis and I said that he pushed me over the top so I punched him, so I walked away from her and sat alone on the edge of the hill looking at them.  
  
Later on when Davis was awake, I saw Kari - Who was my girlfriend for 4 years, giving Davis a long sloppy kiss - Not exactly a kiss more like a snog. I could see the passion in her eyes from here - She was actually enjoying it, I turned around, cos' I didn't want to see them making out - A bit extreme for my imagination.  
  
Even later, after I had a visit from Cody, Kari came up and told me that OUR relationship was over and now SHE was going out with DAVIS, she used WE kissed and WE ARE an official couple, That scared me because Kari going out with Davis was my worst nightmare - oimgod, they're a couple, I just can't get it out of my head.  
  
Also she explained about her feelings for him and said that I was a fling just until he noticed her - A fling, I REALLY cared for her, what do she take me for. I saw her flirting with him all the time, playing footsie under the table at school, teasing each other and generally being best friends - It disgusts me.  
  
Now Takari is over and I am heartbroken and relived, now it's the daikari saga I just HOPE that they would be happy together. Goodbye for now. 


End file.
